This invention relates to telephone line switching circuitry, and more particularly to a telephone line bank auxiliary line switching circuit.
In the Stromberg Carlson XY switching equipment for telephone lines, wire banks having 11 rows or pins are used in the selector circuits, that is the circuits used to process dial signals to connect outside lines.
The Stromberg Carlson relay switches and wire banks are interchangeable between their selector banks and the line (input) banks. However, the eleventh row of pins are not used, or are idle, in the line (input) banks.